


Lose

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldflashweek2016, Iris is a speedster, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Len knows who Barry is, has for a while but he’s kept it a secret and who he really is a secret. One night Frost gets in the way and Len knows what he has to do.





	

 

 

  
"No Barr! On the left." Joe shouting in his ear isn't making him move any faster nor is it making finding this new team of Ice metas easier either. He stops in front of Central City Park, Iris and Wally stopping next to him.

"You're leading us on a goose chase dad." Iris responds. She removes her cowl, her hair dropping lightly down her back. Wally, her brother, follows closely behind.

"There's no cold spots, nothing that can indicate Killer Frost or Captain Cold being here.'" Wally adds. "And if they're not here, I'm gonna be late for my date with Jesse."

Barry rolls his eyes.

He thought maybe having a team of speedsters and his family doing this would be fun but ever since Wally got with Jesse... He's been distracted.

"Alright Wally. But I'm sure that they're here. They have to be." Barry says. "They have to be."

Killer frost or Caitlin Snow as he has found out her name was thanks to her boyfriend Ronnie Raymond for spilling has shown up in central City awhile back and teamed with Captain Cold. A man who Barry couldn't find out the identity too. He was elusive. He always got away from them and that made Barry angry.

Iris walks forward and places a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go home Barr. They're not here. Probably never were. You know how trickster likes to well... play tricks and he'll do anything to impress Frost and Cold."

She was right.

All of this could have been some trap. And he was the fool that fell into it.

'Alright Flash, Kid flash, Speedtress, let's get back. Cisco's here and he wants to check those suits.' Joe says and the three nod, speeding back towards Star Labs.

"He had to have been there!" Barry shouts when he enters the building. He instantly gets out his suit and puts it up, Iris and Wally following suit.

"Or..." Wally begins. "He's catching on. You see who he hangs out with. Piper and Peek-a-boo are geniuses. Plus cold isn't a dummy either. They're clever."

Barry walks towards the com system. For two years he's been trying and failing to catch Captain Cold.

He was so close tonight. He almost had them.

Almost had him.

 

Joe's hand clamps down on Barry's shoulder.

"Alright buddy, relax. Go and meet up with Lenny. He's been texting like crazy. Same with you Wally, that girl must love you." And he turns to Iris. "Iris..."

She holds up a hand. "Patty wants nothing to do with me. She thinks I'm hiding something from her."

"Which you are. We all are." Wally adds.

"Yeah. But you don't have to hide from Jesse. She's a speedster."

"That is true. But if you love this girl, let her know. I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Same with you Barr. Trust that Len will be cool with this. That way you guys ain't gotta lie anymore."

With that, He's gone.

Iris sighs. "Maybe he's right. She's okay with metas. She'll be fine with me. Right?"

Barry shrugs. "Or she could hate you and never want anything to do with you."

He's projecting. And they know it. That's Barry's biggest fear sometimes. He's worried that telling Len that he's the flash that the man would leave him. Hate him. That he'd lose the one person besides his family that he's cared for.

"Or...." Joe interjects. "She'll love you no matter what. Just tell her."

Iris is gone in an instant.

"And you. We will catch Captain Cold and Frost. Trust me on that."

Barry nods.

Maybe he's right.

                                         ---

'And once again Central City is saved by the flash family, The flash, Kid flash and Speedtress'

Barry walks in just as Linda Park, an ex girlfriend and current news anchor finishes up her segment on the flashes and Len turns the television off.

"Long night at the lab?" He asks. Barry plops down next to him and Len presses a kiss to his temple.

"Julian once again rebuffed my attempts to help him on the meta case. Frost is out there with Cold and he won't let me help."

Len nods. He knows how much catching these two and the Rogues mean to Barry. But catching them will never happen. He knows this. He can't let Barry know that he's Captain Cold. He can never catch the master crook. That would mean catching him.

"I know Barry. But be patient. Maybe let me talk to him?"

Barry shakes his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "As if I need my boyfriend coming to my defense. I can handle him. How was your day?"

How was his day.

Right. As if he can tell him that he's been running around and leading The flash on a chase.

"Great. Lisa came into town today. Her and Mick. It was nice seeing them again."

"I haven't seen Lisa in a while. Tell her to stop by when she gets the chance. We can have dinner."

"Dinner, right. You mean I have to cook you an entirely separate meal because you eat like nobody's business and we won't have enough for three people?"

Barry smirks. "Pretty much."

"Go get cleaned up. Dinner's done."

He watches Barry walks towards the bathroom. He figures that doing mundane things around him must weigh on him. Him being the flash and usually does everything extremely quickly. But as far as Barry knows, Len doesn't know that he's the flash. And he wouldn't have known if it hadn't been for Shawna trying to catch the flash, he wouldn't have seen the footage of Barry, of Iris and of Wally.

The flash family.

His phone buzzes.

Meet me at the office asap- Katy

They never use their nicknames or even their real names when contacting him. Just In case Barry finds his phone.

He texts back quickly.

Sure. I'll let Barry know- Len

He puts the phone away and wanders into the kitchen. The shower is still running and he has time to fully prepare everything and put it on the table.

Barry comes out moments after Len finishes.

"Smells good. What are you going to eat?" He jokes and Len returns the smile.

"I have to meet Katy at the office. Save me something at least?"

Barry frowns. "Len. It's almost ten. Can't whatever she has to say wait until morning or can't she call in Bella If it's that important?"

"Bella is out of town for the next three days. I'm the boss Barr."

Barry huffs. "Fine. Fine."

He goes and stuffs potatoes in his mouth, trying to ignore Len as he places a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll try extremely hard to make this up to you."

Barry looks up at him. There's a glint in his eyes and Len knows that look all too well.

"You better. I'll wait up for you."

"Don't. I don't know when I'll be home. Get some rest. And leave the dishes. I'll clean them."

Barry pulls Len down and presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you so much."

"Love you too. Now eat. I'll try and get home as soon as possible."

                                              ---

"This better be important Frost." Len is dressed in his usual clothing. His infamous parka and goggles. The cold Gun Is hoisted at his side.

Frost stares back at him, her eyes glinting in the dim light of the safe house. The one they only use for meetings.

"Mick. Did you know that he's invited his new boy toy to join us? The last thing we need is an outsider ruining our plans."

Len huffs. "Is that what this is about? Mick's boy? You could have called or texted."

Len turns to leave. "I have better things Frost."

"Did I tell you that his boy is one of the legends? Raymond Palmer. The Atom. Friend to Barry Allen, the Flash."

Len stops. This wasn't good.

"I'll talk to him."

There's a sudden chill and he feels cold hands on his waist. Frost is in his ear, her lips inches from his neck.

"You better. Or I'll handle it. Handle them both."

He pulls his weapon, pointing it at her. It's not nearly as strong as she is but it can put her on her ass for awhile.

"I don't take lightly to being threatened."

"I wasn't threatening you Snart."

"You threatened Mick. That threatens me. You harm him and I won't hesitate. I said I'll handle it and I will."

Frost rolls her eyes. "Fine. Fine but if you don't. I'm not above telling the Rogues about Mick's new beau and I ain't as subtle about things--- Just saying."

She walks away. Len listens to the clank of her heels as they soften.

This wasn't good. Not at all. If Ray finds out about them there's nothing stopping him.

Nothing stopping him from telling Barry about Len, about all of it.

And he can't have that.

He has to tell Mick that Ray Palmer can't be apart of their group. Not if he likes being warm.

He pulls out his phone and dials Mick.

The man picks up on the third ring. He's out of breath and groggy.

"Snart? What? I'm a little busy."

"We need to talk. Alone. Meet me tomorrow around noon."

He hangs up before Mick has a chance to question anything.

This wasn't going to be as easy as it seems. He doesn't want to hurt Mick, but he can't let his plans and his identity be exposed.

                                             -----

When Len slips into bed, it's almost three. He had planned to come right home but he decided to take a walk and clear his mind.

He presses up against Barry, smiling to himself when the man relaxes into his arms.

"You were supposed to be right home.'' Barry mumbles.

Len kisses the skin behind his ear. "Sorry love. Things got away from me. I'll make it up to you. Promise you that."

"Mm, you better."

He's out again and Len untangled himself from Barry. He lies back against the pillows.

This was going to either end up good or bad.

Either way, he had a bad feeling he was going to lose someone.

                                            ---

"She's coming today." Iris is nervous. Her hands are trembling a little and Barry wants to say or do something to comfort her.

They're in Star Labs. Iris was going to tell Patty the truth and she wanted her family with her.

"We know. And it's going to be okay." Wally explains. "She's going to be fine with this."

"And what if she isn't? What if she hates me and decided to tell everyone who I am?"

Joe pulls his daughter into a tight hug. "She won't do that. She's a cop and she gets what keeping a secret like this will do."

Barry nods. Patty won't say a word. Even if they don't stay together because of it, she won't tell anyone the truth about Iris, about them all.

"They're right. Patty is a great woman. She won't say anything."

Iris nods with content just as the door opens.

"I thought you wanted to talk alone?" Patty is side eying the rest of the family.

"I do. But I need them here. When I tell you the truth, it affects them too."

"I don't see what was going on with us affects th--"

And she doesn't waste time.

There's a blur and Iris is standing in I'm front of Patty wearing her suit.

"The reason I've been so secretive is because I'm Speedtress."

There's silence for a moment before Patty smiles.

"I knew it."

"What?"

Patty walks closer to her. "I figured it out when you'd come in tired constantly and the food, you eat like crazy. And then when Speedtress saved me and hello, I know that ass anywhere."

Iris let's out a breath of relief.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of course not. I was just upset it took you so long to tell me."

Iris pulls her into a hug and presses a miss yo her lips. "I'm so glad!"

Barry slips away.

If Iris did it, he can do it. He does trust Len. He can trust his boyfriend of three years to be by his side, to not freak out over this.

He's going to tell him.

                                               ---

Mick is standing with his arms crossed. Len stares brightly at his best friend, at the man who's been by his side for years.

"Raymond Palmer can't join us."

The statement is blunt. No need trying to soften it. Mick would understand.

"Why? Because he's a Legend? Snart----"

"He's a former hero. Who's to say that he won't turn on us and give us up? I can't risk that Mick."

"Can't risk that or can't Risk pretty boy finding out that you're the crook he's been after for the last three years?"

Len closes his eyes, his hands at his side.

"This has nothing to do with Barry."

"This has everything to do with Barry." Mick steps into his space. "You know me Snart. All those late nights we spent together. I can vouche for Haircut. I love him, I trust him. If he betrays us, then I'll handle him. I promise you that."

Len steps back.

He hopes that Mick is right.

For everyone's Sake.

                                              ----

"I guess you're the only one now Barr." Joe clasps a hand hard on Barry's shoulder. "I've known Snart for the last three years. He's a good guy and he loves you. Tell him---"

A sound goes off. One that's all too familiar.

"Captain Cold, Frost and Heatwave are spotted in downtown Central City." Cisco says. "You might want to hurry up. There's civilians in harm's way."

                                            ----

  
"Frost! What are you doing?" Len yells and she stops. There's a glint in her eye and a devious smile on her lips.

"Having fun Cold." She kicks at the man who attempts to move but She continues to stalk him.

"We don't hurt people."

She turns on her heels, grinning at Len. She points a finger in his direction."You don't hurt people. Afraid that boy scout Will find out and be determined as ever to find you Captain. But me, oh sweet heart, Its what I do the best."

She goes towards the man again. He's cowering and Len knows what's she's going to do before she does but before he can make a move the man is gone.

"That's enough Cold, Frost." And Len's heart skips.

"Flash." Len says. He changes the way that he speaks. Barry would know instantly if Cold used that drawl that only Len spoke with.

"That's it Cold. It's over." Barry says and he's smirking a little.

Maybe---- Just maybe.

"Don't think so kid." And there's a blast of cold that Barry narrowly escaped.

"Just give it up. You've ruined this town long enough. That ends tonight."

Len smirks. If he wasn't feeling anxious right now he'd be proud at how his boyfriend was handling himself.

"And I love it here Flash, these are my people and you can't stop me."

There's another bout of Cold but this time frost.

She doesn't miss.

Barry drops to the ground in pain, his suit instantly warning him, trying to fight it off. Len wants to rush forward but he stops. He pulls Frost back, stopping her from hurting Barry any further.

"Let's go. Now!" He screams and Frost smirks but falls in line, following Len as he gets into his car.

                                             ---

"What the hell Frost? I told you---"

"Flash is off limits I know that---but Snart, he had it coming." 

Len stops the car instantly, causing Mick, who up to this point had been eerily silent to hit his head slightly against the back of the seat.

"If he's seriously hurt...."

"Calm down pretty. He's not. I didn't use my full blast on him. He's fine."

Len continues driving. "He better be. For your sake."

She's not deterred and simply continues to smile.

"You won't hurt me. Despite everything. Despite you loving him. I'm the one that truly understands you, well besides Mick and that Lisa and you won't hurt us. But boy scout over there, you wouldn't hesitate."

She's wrong. Len knows that she's wrong. He would never hurt Barry.

                                             ---

"Thankfully I put that thermo in your suit." Cisco begins. He's next to Joe, going over the extent of Frost's cold on Barry. "Or this could have been extremely bad for not only you. But for my suit as well."

"Good to see where your priorities are Cisco." Barry moves from his spot on the bed. His body is back warm but that doesn't stop the inkling in the pit of his stomach. He could have sworn that Cold had stopped Frost, or was that just his imagination? Was he honestly dreaming that or.....

He shakes the image from his mind and instead changes back into his regular clothes. He was going to tell Len tonight that he was the Flash.

"You sure you're alright?" Iris asks. The two of them are walking out of Star Labs, Patty waiting for Iris in the car.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just a little cold still but I'm fine." 

"Barry..."

He sighs. "I'm going to tell Lenny that I'm the flash and I'm just nervous."

"Right because now you don't know what I was feeling. Look, like what you told me. If it's love then he will be fine with you, with it. Trust me."

"Thanks. Really."

She kisses his cheek. "Sure. Need a ride?"

Barry smirks but nods. "No I'm going to run. Clear my head a little bit before I drop this huge news on him."

He always runs when he needs to think. The feel of the wind against his face always makes him feel better.

Iris grins and pulls him into a tight hug. "Alright. Call me and let me know how it goes. Bad or good I still want to know."

He shakes his head before speeding off towards the direction of the apartment he shared with the man that he loved.

Tonight was going to change a lot of things in their relationship.

                                          ----

Len disposes of his stuff and changes into his regular clothes. He hides the bag in the back of the closet, forgetting to do all of this when he dropped Caitlin off at the new house and hoped that Barry wouldn't go snooping and find it. He's stepping out of the shower when the door opens and Barry's standing there. Len wants to smirk, wants to laugh and pull him into their bedroom and rock his world but after what happened tonight he can't bring himself to do so. He could have lost Barry and it would partly be his fault. He has to tell him. He's not going to like it, Barry Allen, the flash will not like the fact that he's dating a known crook. He doesn't like it but he doesn't really have a choice does he?

"Barry."

"Lenny."

They speak at the same time and any other time both men would laugh and joke about being around each other too long.

"You go first." Len says. He walks towards the couch and takes a seat, Barry follows.

"No. You. What did you have to say?"

Len shakes his head. "Barry.... please. It seems more important. Whatever you have to say, say it. What I have to tell you can wait."

Barry shakes his head almost as if it will make this easier as he runs a finger though his hair.

"I don't think there's an easy way to say this. I mean I love you and I know you love me too and love knows no bounds. And fuck, if you don't love me after this then maybe it wasn't true love were all and even then you'll know my secret and I don't think you'd tell anyone----"

A small smile tugs at Len's lips. That is something that he loved about Barry, the way he would ramble on and on about nothing.

"Barr... What is it?"

Barry makes eye contact with Len before he continues.

"I'm.... I'm the flash."

Len Doesn't speak. He knows this. He's not surprised but he is surprised that he told him. Now he knows that he has to tell him about him being Captain Cold and hopes that he doesn't turn him in.

"Oh." Is the only response that Len can come with and Barry frowns.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? Oh?"

"Barr...."

"I just told you something really important and you.... all you can say is 'Oh?'"

"No. It's not that. Truth be told I've known for a long time. You're the worst at keeping a secret."

The frown turns to a smile.

"You did? And you...?"

"Don't care? Not at all. I love you. And I hope when I tell you what I have to say that you will have the same vote of confidence with me and that you will still love me."

"Nothing can make me not love you anymore."

That sentiment is nice. He's been told that in the past by people that claimedthat they loved him and when he told the truth, they left. He knows Barry is different but he still has that feeling.

Len takes Barry's hand and stares into his eyes.

There's hope and love. True love.

He takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Its all or nothing or the end of everything. He could either get lucky or lose Barry, have him call his foster father and have him hauled away and he loses everything.

"I'm Captain Cold."

                                             ----

  
Barry pulls away. He stands almost, quickly and immediately; he just watches Len, trying hard to take in what he was just told.

"Tell me you're kidding. Please tell me this is some kind of stupid and useless joke you chose to tell me because it's not funny."

His head is spinning. This can't be right.

"I wish I was Barry." He speaks with Cold's pattern and that cements it.

"You're..... No. Lenny no!" There's tears streaming down his face that he can't stop.

"Barry."

"Don't say my name! Leonard Snart...."

He has to turn him in. It's only fair. It's right. He's been trying to catch him for years and now he knows why he couldn't. His fucking boyfriend was Captain Cold the entire time.

But he can't. He has to get out.

"Goodbye Leonard."

Len stands and reached for Barry who jerks back, only slightly and hitting his elbow against the wall. He doesn't feel the slight sting. Most of that contrasts compared to what he was just told. Everything the knew, the man that he loved lied to him and he's hurt. Pain rips through him, his heart breaks.

"I knew you'd leave. And you dont have to worry about me telling anyone who you are."

It clicks.

"You said you've known who I really was...."

"And now you know why Captain Cold never hurt you, or Iris or Wally."

Len reached out again, this time Barry doesn't move. He allows himself to be embraced.

"I don't blame you for what you're feeling right now. I'll give you all the time you need and I'll be here if you choose to come back."

Please come back.


End file.
